


Happiest Pretenders

by suirin



Series: [Translation] Born To [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin





	Happiest Pretenders

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happiest Pretenders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129326) by [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet). 



西格丽德跟一般小孩子不大一样，真的，她彻底展示出了一个三岁小娃所能企及的端庄肃穆之极限，除非被父亲紧紧搂在怀中搔弄脚丫才会开怀大笑，那笑靥转瞬即逝却也格外甜美。一年多前她学会了走路，今天正用小手抓握着巴德的大手绕着屋子摇摇晃晃地走来走去。另一位父亲，她那位迅速接受了女儿生就是个凡人的阿达为她带来礼物，但她对此毫无兴趣，完全没有大多数这个年纪的小孩会有的丑恶嘴脸。

“那个。”西格丽德不开心地撅起嘴巴，指向自己刚刚被擦拭一新的旧摇篮。这可不代表她肯继续将就着用它，比起橡木摇篮，巴德温暖的臂弯更得她心意。“那个啦。”她重复了一遍，这次的语气更加坚决，仰头看巴德时专横的小模样叫做爸爸的心都疼了。那是只有父亲见到女儿时才会感觉到的怜爱到心痛。

嘴唇周围的皮肤舒展开来，违背意愿地扬起一个弧度。“那个，我的西格丽德小宝贝，是给你的小弟弟或者小妹妹准备的。一等这孩子决定加入咱们家，那个就归他/她了。”

他们叫他苦瓜脸。“他们”是指精灵王和长湖镇的居民。瑟兰迪尔闹脾气时也是这副德行，尤其是近两年他把巴德当母马使的小小繁衍计划遭遇了阻碍。巴德为他诞下的孩子居然不是精灵，甚至不是混血，西格丽德打从手指头到脚趾尖都是彻头彻尾的人类，就因为这份天生的缺陷巴德才更爱她。

瑟兰迪尔当然非常非常的不高兴，过去如是，现在亦如是。

何况……他给予西格丽德的亲情简直惨淡，和她刚出生时相比，连碰她一下都是勉强。

西格丽德挣开他的手，耐不住好奇地抚摸起橡木上被遒劲刀工雕刻出的大树主干，一路留下了黏哒哒的指印子——准是哪个侍女趁巴德没注意偷偷给她塞糖果来着。

她问：“为什么?”于是巴德脸上的微笑变成苦笑，苦笑变成吓人的阴沉。西格丽德的反应只是歪过脑袋——一个继承自她阿达的小动作。

说起来究竟是为什么呢？好像一个错误还不够似的，他肚子里又怀了第二个，但对巴德来说他的西格丽德绝不是错误，而是奇迹。他特别剪裁的绸衫下，微微隆起的腹部紧贴着布料，提醒他瑟兰迪尔的关注从未动摇。

“我的孕育者啊，”瑟兰迪尔如此轻唤着他，眼中充满淫欲，用抚摸四处煽风点火。两颊酡红、满心羞耻的巴德安慰自己这全赖精灵王操练过许多许多个世纪的技艺，让渔夫巴德这样区区一个人类跪到在他脚下完全是小菜一碟，哪怕他心中百般抗拒，软弱的身体倒是诚实的很。

如果到最后是他求着对方来操自己，那这还算强暴么？如果被药物催熟的情欲中强暴是他所渴望的一切，那这还算强暴么？

见他一味的发呆，西格丽德渐渐没了耐心，她一下子忘掉刚才的话题，不耐烦地拉扯起他的腿。一眨眼的功夫，她往他手里塞进了一本故事书，脸上洋溢着甜蜜的迫不及待。巴德摩挲着古老的皮革封面叹了口气，把女儿捞了过来。他的西格丽德真是爱死了听故事。

所以，哪怕片刻也好，巴德允许自己遗忘。他的女儿正安安稳稳地待在他怀抱里。

他将牢牢记住这一刻，因为炼狱里的神圣时光绝对不会太长久。


End file.
